Remotely accessed storage cluster systems may provide storage services in support of multiple applications simultaneously in which each of the applications may have widely different storage requirements. For example, one application may require the provision of a relatively large quantity of storage space with relatively modest throughput requirements, while another application may require the provision of relatively high throughput with relatively small capacity requirements. Still other variations of such storage requirements may be imposed by still other applications as those skilled in the art will readily appreciate.
Efforts to provide storage cluster systems capable of simultaneously satisfying such wide variations in storage requirements have often resulted in relatively imprecise selection and oversight of components of storage cluster systems. This often leads to either costly overprovision of or unforeseen underperformance in capacity and/or throughput provided for one or more applications. As a result, as different ones of multiple applications are put to varying degrees of use over time, the quality of service provided to one or more of those applications may vary unpredictably.